The field of invention is radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, more particularly an RFID tag holder for use with non-RFID tags.
Identification (ID) tags are used in many situations, from labeling valves in a chemical plant to identifying soldiers in a battlefield. The ID tags carry printed or embossed data in various forms, such as graphics, photographs, and text providing specific information about the item or person attached to the tag. Because of space limitations, ID tags, such as metal military dog tags and valve tags, typically carry little more than a name and a unique identifying number which must be correlated with a database to obtain any meaningful information about the soldier or valve.
The time delay between reading the unique identifier and obtaining the necessary information can be crucial in certain situations. For example, it would be useful to quickly have a soldier's medical history in a battlefield situation or a model and part number of a failed valve in a chemical plant.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology provides the ability to store large amounts of data onto a semiconductor chip in RFID circuitry. The circuitry stores and transmits the data in cooperation with a compatible, conventional RFID reader/writer.
ID cards containing RFID circuitry combined with printed text and graphical images have been developed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,309 and 5,528,222. These patents disclose nonmetallic badges and cards having embedded RFID circuitry. However, once the badge becomes obsolete due to a change in the printed text or images, the entire badge must be replaced, wasting the RFID components of the badge. Furthermore, due to magnetic shielding, RFID circuitry and antennae do not operate effectively if embedded in a metal tag, such as used in the military or corrosive environments.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective means to disassociate obsolete printed text and images from the RFID components for reuse on a new or updated badge. There is also a need to provide a metal tag or badge with RFID capabilities.